Life Lost, Eternity Gained
by TheRollerGirl
Summary: What happens when Emmett proposes to Bella but before they can get married he gets mauled by a bear. When Bella moves back to Forks, what will she find?
1. Chapter 1

Here I was,traveling back to live with my father, Charlie, in the semester of my senior year. Other people didn't understand why in the world I would move across the country when I could stay for 2 more months of my life, finish high school and then finally move, but to me, it made perfect sense. I had lost the love of my life in Florida and I couldn't bare to see him everywhere I went in, everything I owned back there.

I had lost my fiancée to a bear attack. I know why you're thinking, why would I be getting married at such an early age?

I have been in love with the same man for the last 6 years of my life. Emmett McCarty was the best part of me and I have nightmares about him every night.

It's always the same dream, I see Emmett in the forest so I start trying to run to him, screaming for him to turn around, when the bear charges him, tackles him to the ground and starts ripping him to pieces. Then everything stops. The bear is suddenly dead and there is no Emmett to be seen. I then wake up sobbing heavily and drenched in sweat, occationally screaming at the top of my lungs.

I still wear the gorgeous engagement ring he had given to me on the happiest day of my life. I hate taking it off for anything because I feel if I do, I would be giving up on our love in some way. So here I am, riding in Charlie's cruiser on the way to the home I grew up in. I will be attending Forks High school and I just hope that there aren't any of those stuck up bitches here. I saw way too many of those overly tanned, "I own the world" type of girls in Florida.

Once we pull up to the familliar little white house I turn to Charlie and he has the biggest grin on his face while he says, "Welcome home!" I can't help but smile back at his entusiasm to have me back home. "Thanks dad" I respond while exiting the car. Charlie stops me as I reach for my bags saying he can handle them. He leads me up to my old room and as he opens the door, I remember me as a child, playing for hours by myself in this very room. Little has been changed except for the fact that I now have a queen sized bed residing where my little single bed used to be. "Dad! You didn't have to get me a new bed!" I exclamed. "Nonsense! You never would have fit in that little thing we called a bed!" he said with a smile. "I hope you like it." He started to leave when I stopped him and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks dad." " Any time sweety" he responded, hugging me back. This little moment in time made me think that spending time in Forks wouldn't be so bad.

But men are out of the question.

Just thinking about that just makes my heart ache. I know at some point in my life I need to move on but it will be extremely difficult. Mainly because he was absolutely perfect. He stood tall at a surprising 6'4" which was amazing because he was only 2 months older than me and I was a little 5'5". He was built like a god. He had muscles in all the right places including giant arms, washboard abs, and an amazing back. (I have a weird fetiche for backs.) He had hair just short enough for me to run my fingers through and it was a dirty blonde color. He also had dimples to die for. All in all he was huge, EVERYWHERE. And he was perfect in bed. Everytime we made love it was like I felt complete, I felt whole, I felt loved.

Oh god how I miss him.

When I woke, I wasn't sure what time it was. All I knew is that once again I woke with a start, covered in sweat. It still felt strange waking up in a bed without the comforting arm wrapped around me. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 5:45. Time to get ready for my first day of school. The only up side is that this is the first day of the last term of senior year at high school. I went down stairs and started up a pot of coffee and then went back upstairs to jump in the shower.

After I took a much deserved hot shower, I grabbed my light blue hurley v-neck shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with my custom made converse and threw them on. I then went to the bathroom and put on some black eyeliner and straightened my hair. After all of this, I glanced at myself in the mirror and sighed.

Emmett loved it when I straightened my hair.

I finally pulled myself from my reflection and headed down stairs. I saw Charlie sitting at the table reading the news paper while sipping on his cup of coffee. He saw me and said,"Hey Bells! Thanks for starting the coffee! Remember, your school starts at 7:30." "It was no problem and thanks for the reminder!" I said with a smile while pouring my own up of joe. "Oh, and something came for you last night while you were asleep. It's out front." he added. I raised an eyebrow wondering what could have came for me that would be outside. I peeked out the front window and was surprised to see the gift Emmett's parents got for us when they found out we were to be married, a dark grey Nissan 370Z. I was so excited I ran outside screaming my goodbye to Charlie completely forgetting about my coffee. The car was unlocked and when I opened the door the I was assaulted by the most familiar smell of my life. This smell was my Emmett.

I sat in the seat that was perfectly formed to me looking down at the ring on my left hand. I smiled as one silent tear fell down my cheek. I wiped it up before my face could get all red and puffy and checked to make sure I had everything as I started up the car. The familiar hum of the engine was just the way I remembered it as I backed out of the driveway, waving to Charlie who was staring out the window waving back at me. I glanced at the clock and I saw it said 7:10. Just enough time to get to school on time. As I pulled up to the high school, I looked at all of the cars while passing them by, noticing that the only visible car that was over the year 2000 was a red BMW parked near the end. I pulled in beside this car, exited my own locking it up, and heading towards the main office.

Once inside, I saw a flurry of teenagers running down the halls to get to their classes. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I made my way through the halls towards the office. As I approached the counter I saw the secretary's eyes light up. She stood and said,"You must be Bella! I'm Mrs. Cope! Wonderful to meet you." I must have looked as confused as I felt because she soon added, "Oh dear, I know who you are because this a very little town and your father just happens to be the chief of police." she said with a chuckle. "Ah, that makes sense." I said with a laugh. "Well here's your schedule and a map of the school. I hope you get around well and if you ever need help I'm almost always here." she finally said. "Well thank you and I might just take you up on that offer." I then turned and left, glancing at my schedule noticing I had Calculous first, then English and Chemistry. This ought to be fun.

The first two classes of my A-day wasn't going as bad as I thought it would be. I've had at least 4 guys hit on me back off once they saw my ring they backed off. Except for the first one.

Mike. Mike Newton.

The most annoying fuck at this school. Besides Jessica Stanley, who was in love with Mike, so she followed me around just because he did.

I walked to the cafeteria with my little 'friends' following behind me. I jumped in line behind a small pixie looking girl holding hands with what I assumed to be her boyfriend who was taller than her. He had blonde hair coming to about his shoulders and was staring down at the pixie with massive amounts of love radiating off him. The pixie girl then turned and looked at me. Embarassed, I turned and pretended to count the bricks lining the wall. I turned back when I heard her say in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, "Are you the new girl? Isabella Swan?" I smirked. "Just Bella. And you are...?" I said trailing off. "Alice Cullen." she said shakig my hand. I noticed how cold her hand was but just brushed it off. She continued, "And this is my boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock" I shook his hand again feeling the coldness. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." I replied.

Then Jasper spoke up, "Is that an engagement ring I see?" Shit. "Umm... yes it is." Alice squealed and asked to see it. Of course I said yes and she studied it for about 30 seconds before releasing my hand, asking who the 'lucky guy' was. I explained my whole story about Emmett without saying his name; it still hurt. Both Alice and Jasper were staring at me in awe. There was an awkward silence for about 3 minutes when we went and bought our food. Once we were finished they asked how long I ago my fiancée had died. I told them about 6 months ago. They exclaimed how sorry they were for my loss and asked if I wanted to sit with them and I said yes, completely forgetting about Mike and Jessica. As we made our way to the back of the cafeteria we made small talk. I found out Alice loves shopping and Jasper loves studying about history, mainly the Civil War.

Finally we had the table in our sights when Alice asked me, "What exactly was your fiancée's name?" I turned to her and responded. "Emmett McCarty." I saw someone at their table whip his head around as we approached. I heard the last thing I was expecting.

"Bella?" he asked. I looked up and saw Emmett standing in all his glory, staring right at me. "Em?" That was the last thing I remembered before I dropped my lunch and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Oh my god! A new chapter! Hurray! I am a terrible procrastinator... if you haven't noticed already. Reviews help me so please review! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

EmPOV

I hated being the only single person in this house.

Sometimes I wonder why I don't just go back to Florida, find the love of my life, haul ass back here, and have Carlisle change her. But then I remembered why I refrained from doing that in the first place. I would never wish this curse upon anyone. Ever.

When I first woke up about 6 months ago, I was kind of excited. I loved the fact that I was stronger than everyone and I could kick whose ever ass I wanted to, when I wanted to. What I wasn't expecting was Carlisle to go all fatherly on me and apply every rule that ruined all of the good ideas in my head. Of course, he had tons of help from Eddy boy who was busy studying my thoughts and crushing my dreams.

Anyways! Back to Bella. The most beautiful woman ever to grace this Earth with her presence. The most kind and loving girl I have ever met. She was absolutely perfect in every way. She fit into my arms like they were made for her. And my personal favorite thing about her was the way that she put up with every stupid thing I do. This includes my pranks, my constant innuendos, and just all around stupid things I do. I can never love another person like I love her. Even though we are not together, she owns my heart. Now it may be all cold and dead, but it longs for her all the same.

I can still remember her big brown eyes, the way she laughs when I tell a joke, and the way she felt when we made love. Fuck...

I glance at the clock and realize that it's time for me to get ready for school.

School has been easier for me now because I no longer have the blood lust I once had. And because my eyes had changed from red to yellow. Finally.

I hop in the shower, trying to ignore my morning wood, I know I don't technically sleep but I do think about Bella most of the time, and take a quick 5 minute shower.

Once I'm dry, I head over to my closet and put on a pair of Calvin Klein boxers, my Favorite faded jeans, and my blue Killers t-shirt. I then go over to where my rainbow of Converse High-tops are and choose the dark blue ones to match my shirt. I only match my clothes now because one day I didn't and Alice felt the need to redress me. I am not going through that again.

I leave my room and find Alice and Jasper holding hands and watching Cake Boss on television. I have no clue why Alice loves watching this show when we don't actually eat. I bet it's her obsession with weddings. Yep. It's the wedding cake special.

"So!", I exclaim, "when are we going to get out of here? And where is Eddy and Rose?"

"Don't call me that." Edward says as he emerges from his room. "And Rose is just finishing getting ready."

"What? Did you guys sneak a quicky in or something? Usually it doesn't take this long."

All of a sudden, Rose is behind me with one hand on my shoulder and she says, "Actually we did. Jealous?"

"Ugh... can we just go please?" I ask.

"Yeah. Who wants to drive today?" Jasper questions.

Automatically, me and Rose grab our keys, mine to my Jeep and hers to her BMW.

"Well then! It's decided! I'll ride with Rose and you guys ride with Emmett." Edward says to Jasper and Alice.

"You guys are going to have sex again, aren't you?" I say.

"Do you really want to know?" Edward says.

"Uhh... nevermind. Lets go. Ali? Jazz? You coming?" I say as I rush out to the garage.

"Right behind you!" Alice says.

I jump into my Jeep as Jasper takes the passenger side and Alice takes the middle seat in back so she can still talk to us.

While I'm driving I can't help but notice that while Ali and Jazz are talking, Ali keeps darting her eyes to me. As if she's monitoring my expression. I'm starting to get quite annoyed with this, so I pull out my iPod, plug it in and blast one of my favorite bands: Vampire Weekend. I love the fact that it is kinda ironic to listen to this band but then again this type of music just rocks.

We get to school about 10 minutes early so I go to my first period, Gym, along with Jasper and start to shoot some hoops. When the class starts to file in, I turn to Jasper and ask him, "Do you know what was up with Alice this morning?"

"What do you mean?" he responds.

"I mean all of those sideways glances I was getting this morning in the car. Do you think she may have seen something?"

"Maybe. She hasn't told me anything so I'm guessing she's doing this to let you find out on your own or because it might not happen. Or she didn't see anything but she is messing with your head. I can tell you this morning she did have a vision and then she got really excited."

"More excited than normal?" I question.

He smiles. "Yes, much more."

The first half of the day was pretty uneventful. I asked Edward the same question when we had World Civ together. He said that she was definately hiding something because she had Katy Perry songs running through her head all day. I was now waiting at our lunch table in the back of the cafeteria for Alice and Jasper to bring us back food to play with. I was trying to push myself into my personal bubble because I REALLY did not want to know all the things Rosalie is going to do to Edward when they got home. That shit's just nasty. I actually got my room sound proofed when I moved in. And I mean heavy duty shit because I was tired of hearing them go at it 8 times per night.

I was currently sitting with my hands behind my head and my forehead was placed flat against the table, hoping that Alice got mashed potatoes so I could put some in Edward's hair when I heard Alice and Jasper start to approach. With another person. Who smelled a hell of alot like Bella used to. I took a deep breath when I heard my mortal name announced by my favorite sound.

"Emmett McCarty." It was Bella. I knew it. My head shot up and I saw her. Exactly the same as I remembered. She hadn't noticed me yet and if any human was watching me they wouldn't believe it. I shot out of my seat at vampire speed and stood in front of the table.

I finally found my voice and when I did I said the only thing I could muster up. "Bella?"

She looked up and locked eyes with me. I let out a huge breath and smiled. I heard her breath catch and her heart rate speed up as she said, "Emmett?" I took a step closer and noticed that her knees started to wobble I ran to her at a human pace as she collapsed into my arms, and Jazz caught her lunch. I looked up at him, nodded my appreciation, looked back at my angel passed out in my arms and I hugged her. Not enough to crush her, but just enough.

I've got my Bella back.

**A/N Reunited! yay! I won't recap every chapter like this, I just felt it neccesary to have a little background on them both. Next chapter will be in Bella's POV when she wakes up. Review please! It helps me go faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know I suck at updating but it will be done faster if you review :) I like to have at least 10 reviews for the last chapter before I update again. With that said I hope you enjoy! Oh and this story will have lemons in it so heed your warning! If you don't like things like that then steer away! I'm not saying this chapter has a lemon, but it's just a heads up.**

**I will be starting to give shoutouts to people who submit my favorite review! Last chapters favorite is DreamingOfASoullessIan ! Woo! Keep up the good work!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! But I wish I owned Kellan Lutz!**

**BPOV**

I woke with a start, again. Damn. Sometimes my dreams can be sorealistic.

I was just surprised that I didn't have my nightmare. I always have my nightmare. Oh well. Hopefully this means I am making some sort of progress...

I looked at what I was wearing, not remembering exactly how I got into these clothes. I was wearing a clean pair of Emmett's basketball shorts that I had kept and one of my white camisoles. I looked at my clock and noticed it was 12 o'clock. Charlie was working the night shift so I was at home by myself until 8. I still had no clue at this point how I was in my room when I vividly remember driving to school this morning. There was no way that I saw Emmett at school though. No possible way. He died. I went to his funeral and have been coping with this fact for 6 months. I must have tripped and hit my head while talking to Alice and Jasper. Wait, they were real, right?

Well now I was confused with myself.

And hungry.

I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen turning on lights on the way.

As I rummaged through the pantry I couldn't find anything too appealing so I grabbed an apple and a Dr. Pepper. I also got a knife to cut my apple with, cracked open my soda and relaxed onto the sofa turning the televison on to an old episode of Scrubs.

Once I finished with my midnight snacks I made my way into the kitchen once againto throw away my garbage. Suddenly I felt something crawl across my bare toes so I looked down only to see a spider perched on my big toe. I screamed and kicked the nearest wall. Cursing myself as I did so.

Then I heard the front door swing open and a cold breeze flow rightbeside me. I stood in shock as my supposedly dead fiancée slid across my kitchen tile screaming, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?." I said nothing just staring at the man I loved with all my heart. My left hand flew up to my mouth as I looked at all the differences that he had. His hair was slightly darker yet the same length. His eyes were an orangish color that were much different than his ocean blue ones he  
once had. His skin was significantly lighter, no trace of his tan anywhere. And, impossibly, he looked bigger, stronger, more handsome than he had once been. I then noticed his stance had relaxed he was staring at the hand that was covering my mouth, more specifically, the ring that sat on my fourth finger. I finally squeaked out a word. "Em?" His face soffened and he smiled the crooked, one dimpled smile I love so much. "Yeah baby, it's me."

I felt as if my legs were going to collapse beneath me and I think he did to because at this moment he slowly made his way over to me questioning me with his eyes.

When he was finally close enough to me I lunged at him wrapping my arms around his torso. He returned this gesture by placing his arms around my shoulders and pulling me tighter against him. I sobbed into his chest and finally was able to say, "Em, how is this possible... You died. I went to your funeral. How are you alive now?" He responded by starting to release me, slowly lifting my chin so he could look into my eyes.

"You're still wearing your ring." I didn't get a chance to respond because at this moment, he crushed his lips to mine and my mind went blank with pure extacy. He slowly started to trace his tongue along my bottom lip and I shivered, just now noticing the temperature of his skin. I pulled back exclaiming, "Geez Em! You're freezing! We've go to get you warmed up!" I feebly tried to pull him to the couch so I could sit him down but he caught me off guard by pulling me in for another hug. "I missed you Bells. I love you so much and I will never be able to go this long without seeing or even hearing from you ever again. And I really need to explain how I am alive now. I just need you to know that every second I was away from you, I was thinking of you, missing you more and more. I just hope you can find it in you to still ove me and forgive me for what I've put you through." At this point, I was smiling up at him. I pulled him down so I could kiss him again but just before we connected in the most familiar way I whispered, "I love you more than life itself" and threw myself into him once more. I felt him grin against my lips before he leaned into me, deepening the kiss by asking permission to gain entrance into my mouth with his tongue. This time I complied. Our tongues faught for dominance and I jumped up and latched my legs around his waist. One of his hands was firmly placed on my ass and his other was caressing in between my shoulder blades. My hands were tangled in his hair trying to pull him in closer to me. I pulled back, breaking the kiss and gasping for air.

His lips trailed down my neck, sucking a little on my pulse point. "Bedroom." I said still panting. He walked up the stairs and pushed open my door and laid me flat on my back once we got to my bed. He moved his lips back to mine for a short kiss. I pulled back on his hair staring into his eyes, which were now black filled with lust and love.

"I love you Emmett."

"I love you too" he responded. "Forever and ever." He then leaned forward and tried to touch his lips with mine once again. But this time I pushed on his chest and sat up, sitting Indian style in the middle of my bed. I patted the spot in front of me and he mirrored my posture.

"Now mister. You've got some 'splainin' to do!"

**A/N Please review! I know this chapter is short but it is mainly a filler chapter. I promise to do better on updating as long as I can get 10 reviews I will try to have the next one up within the week! **

**And I have a question for all of you who went and saw Eclipse. What was your favorite part? A couple of mine were: When Jasper and Alice had their 'fight', when Bella described to her dad that she was a virgin, when Rosalie said, "I was a bit theatrical back then." and every part with Kellan Lutz, Ashley Greene, and Nikki Reed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I got over 15 reviews for chapter 3! Yay! Maybe we can get 20 this time? :) I hope I'm not pushing it too far! I know you can do it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And I wish Kellan Lutz owned me! ;)**

**EmPOV**

I chuckled a little at her reference to I Love Lucy.

Taking a deep breath, I got myself a little more comfortable, leaning against the backboard of her bed. I patted my lap with a smirk on my face basically inviting her to come and straddle me. She raised an eyebrow and gave me that are-you-serious? look. I grinned and nodded my head very eagerly. She finally gave in and moved to where I wanted her most at the moment. I placed both of my hands on her thighs and she placed hers on my chest.

"First of all, tell me how the fuck you are alive." she said breaking the silence.

I laughed because of how fast she got to the point. Very blunt.

"Would you like me to explain every waking detail to you first, or like a band aid?" I asked.

"Band aid first, explaining later."

"Alright. Promise not to run away?"

"I promise." she said with a smile.

"And you know I never stopped loving you, right?"

She looked down at her hands and then stared at me through her eyelashes. "Really?" she questioned.

"Really, really." I responded with a huge ass grin on my face.

She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to mine for a short but sweet kiss. She then trailed her kisses to the left side of my face until she got to my ear. She gently pulled my ear lobe in between her teeth which made me moan and my eyes close. It also made me pretty 'excited' if you know what I mean. Bella seemed to notice because she ground herself into me as she whispered very quietly in my ear, "Me too."

She sat back up, seemingly unaffected of what had just occurred and said, "Now lay it on me!"

"Geez... Well give me a minute. I need to calm down a bit."

She just smiled and waited.

"I'm a vampire." I rushed out.

"Excuse me?"

"I, Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen, am a vampire."

"Um, Cullen?"

I then proceeded to laugh out loud at what she said. She just glared at me like I was a maniac that just escaped from the insane asylum.

"I tell you I'm a vampire and you ask me about my last name?" I question, trying not to laugh.

"Well I don't really care what you are. Just don't suck my blood please. And why is your last name Cullen now?"

I smiled, which I have done for about the 50th time today, and explained, "My last name is Cullen now because my so called father, the vampire who changed me, his name is Carlisle Cullen. He is the leader of a clan of vegetarian vampires. And by vegetarian I mean we only suck the blood of animals. Never a human. And I when I was born into this life of vampires, I had an impeccable control over my blood lust." I took a deep breath and studied Bella's face to see how she was handling this. She was looking down on me with a look crossed between confusion and acceptance. I smirked and continued. "My eyes are a different color because when I was changed, my eyes were red. Carlisle told me this was because human blood somehow affects the eyes and makes them red and animal blood makes them yellow. In about a month or two more, my eyes should be completely yellow. Just like Jasper and Alice's."

"So they are vampires also? How were you changed? How many people are in your... clan?"

"Slow down, slow down." I laughed. "Yes Jasper and Alice are vampires. There is also Carlisle, the father of the group, and Esme, his wife. Then there is also Edward and Rosalie. You haven't met them yet, but they are the horn-dogs of the family. That is, for now." I smirked at her, while running my hands up and down her thighs. She laughed at me but waited for me to keep talking.

"How I was changed is not much different than you know about how I 'died'. I was mauled by a bear when I went for a hike. That day, Rosalie was the one who found me. She rescued me because I reminded her of a child of one of her friends when she was human. She always wanted children and I guess she couldn't resist my charm. But the changing process itself is terrible. It is the most horrible feeling I've ever had. It felt like there was a fire all throughout my veins. This continued for a little over 3 days, but when I woke up, it's like I can see everything much better. All of my senses were highened. I could feel every vibration, smell things miles away, and hear almost every thing within a 10 mile radius." I paused when I saw how well she was taking all of this and continued. "All I remember that day is Rosalie draining the bear of it's blood and then thinking I was in heaven. I thought I was surely dead. The biggest reason for that is because in the light, vampires, well... we sparkle."

She broke out into a laughing fit now. Then went serious when she realized I was also completely serious. "Wait, you're not kidding?"

"Not at all. I really don't like this fact either. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes, just one. Why the fuck did you let me believe you were dead for 6 months? Why didn't you at least contact ME? We were engaged!" she started to get angry at me now.

"First, I couldn't be around people for a good 4 months without trying to kill them. With normal vampires it's a good year or so. Your lucky that I have such great control or you would probably be halfway through transformation by now! And I thought we still were engaged... That is if you still want to be. If you don-" I was shut up when Bella placed her lips firmly against mine.

"I do still want to be engaged to you. One day I want to be Mrs. McCarty, or Cullen, or whatever you want me to be. I just want to be yours. And maybe even be a vampire just like you." She then kissed me again. I didn't know whether to take this as a good thing or bad. Good because she wants to marry me and spend eternity with me. Bad because I would be cursing her to a frozen life. A life without children, without her family. I broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"Bella, you know that you would live forever. Forever without children or any contact with your human family. You would be frozen forever at 18, just like me, for the rest of eternity."

"What if I want that? Hmm? I was never that fond of children in the first place. The only 'human' family I have is Charlie and Renee. They're both over 45. How about after we get married huh? Then we can move somewhere far away. I know it will be hard but I can always call and email and even send letters. I love you too much to loose you again." She continued to trail her kisses down to my chest, slowly unbuttoning my shirt.

Well I may be able to change her after marriage. I could get Alice right on planning the wedding. She loves to plan weddings. At the earliest, every thing could be planned 1 month after graduation. So that gives us 5 months.

"5 months." I said.

This confused her. "Huh?"

"Our wedding date. In five months we can get married. We would be graduated, we could move away to go to 'college', it would be the perfect amount of time for you to get to know the family and Alice would be able to plan the wedding. It would be perfect!" And with that I jumped out of her bed hugging her to me and spinning in a circle. She was laughing at how excited I was. I suddenly stopped. "Unless you don't like that idea. I'll do whatever you want me to."

"I'll be fine. As long as you change me after our honeymoon. That and of course we have to be able to have crazy hot sex. While I'm human and a vampire."

That's my girl. "Of course! How can we not! I haven't had an orgasm in 6 months. You fucking owe me."

"Well then you owe me too!" she said back. "I haven't had a release in just as long." I smiled as I could smell her arousal through the my pair of gym shorts that she was wearing. My cock started to stir and she obviously started to notice. I turned around and placed her on the bed, for the second time today.

"Well then, let's get to it!"

**A/N Question time! Did anyone go and see The Last Airbender? I heard it wasn't that good but I really want to go see it. What did you think of it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Once again, I apologize for the terribly late update. I'm not going to lie and say there is a reason for this being so late. But my computer was down for a while... like 2 weeks so that really isn't an excuse... :) Sorry to those I promised this would be up yesterday. School just started up again and basically what I did was wake up at 5, take a shower, go to school, come home, and crash on the couch... sorry... :) Again, late. I know. Really the only reason is I procrastinate. Way too much... Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is a little shorter than I am used to but I hope you will still enjoy it. And yes it is a lemon. So don't read if you don't like things like that.**

**BPOV**

Emmett laid me down on the bed, my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He was leaning over me with his hands on both sides of my head.

Currently we were staring into each others eyes, remembering the countless times we had been in this situation before.

Slowly he inched his lips toward my own gently connecting them to each other.

"You know this isn't going to be gentle. I need you baby." he whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You have to promise me that if I go to hard or you need a break or anything like that, tell me. I would hate to hurt you in any way." he said as he was gently stroking the side of my face.

"I promise. I love you."

We began stripping each other of our clothes, first starting with my shirt. "Fuck Bella. You're so beautiful. Just like I remember." he said while admiring my bare chest.  
I felt a faint blush cover from my cheeks all the way down to my torso. "Oh, Em!" I screamed as he took a long lick up my breast, stopping at my nipple, taking it into his mouth. It took all of my power to pull his face back up to mine, but when I did, I captured his lips in another heat searing kiss. I pulled his lower lip between my teeth and ground myself into his prominent erection. A guttural moan escaped his lips that went straight to my core urging me onwards. I gripped his shirt searching for the buttons, undoing them one by one. Apparently this was too slow for Emmett's liking because at this point he broke the kiss and ripped the two pieces of his shirt open, spraying buttons everywhere, then throwing his now buttonless shirt off his shoulders. I was amazed that his muscles seemed too have impossibly grown larger. I heard him chuckle when I was caught ogling him and then he pushed me down softly planting kisses from my ear to the edge of my pants. He pulled them off with ease and groaned when he saw I was wearing black lace boy shorts.

"Fuck Bells! You make me so hard without even trying!"

"And what if I do try?" I said back. I felt him grind himself into my leg as he responded, "Then your going to have to put up, or shut up."

I was going to respond but my smart-ass remark quickly turned into a gasp when my underwear was ripped from my body and thrown onto the floor to join the growing pile of our clothes. That gasp turned into a surprised moan as he spread my legs and took a long lick up my core.

"Oh god Em!" I screamed.

"Mmmm... Baby you still taste so good. But I need to be inside you. Right now."

He planted a small kiss directly on my clit, stood up and stripped off his pants and boxers and proceeded to lay down on top of me.

"This might hurt baby. If it's too much, tell me to stop."

"I will. Same with you. I'll understand if this is too much for you. I love you. So much."

He smiled hugely and kissed me softly while pushing into me.

"I love you too. Forever."

I was overwhelmed at the feeling of him being completely sheathed inside me. I threw my head back and moaned and Emmett took this as my okay and proceeded to rock in and out of me gently. I wrapped my legs around his waist once more and my hands were busy pulling on his hair.

"Fuck Emmett. Harder. I need you to go harder."

As told Emmett went harder and increased his pace. He flipped us over before I could have another thought pushing me up so he was still inside me but I was straddling him.

"Ride me Isabella."

I placed my hands onto his chest and leaned forward slightly. Slowly, I bounced up and down on his hard shaft, stopping only to circle my hips.

"Faster baby. Please. I can't take it anymore."

I started moving much faster with the encouragement of Emmett's hands on my hips, guiding me up and down.

"Just like that. Oh Bella. You feel so good. Faster."

His words spurred me on, making me increase my tempo once more. He moved one hand to my clit, circling it with his thumb while his other hand started to play with my breasts.

My hands immediately went to my hair when I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach.

"Em! Emmett I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum with me Bells."

And I did just that. I came. Hard. A few violent thrusts later and I felt him come inside me. He stilled, back arched off the bed. A string of profanities and my name spilling from his lips as he came down from his high. I collapsed on top of him when I came down from my own. I felt him pull my blankets over us and his arms went around my waist.

"Sleep now Bella. I'll be here when you wake. I love you."

I tucked my head under his chin and slowly and very tiredly replied, "Love you too Em."


End file.
